2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Brickcraft1)
The ''2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season ''was one of the most active on record, with a total of 20 storms forming in the season. 10 of those went on to become Hurricanes, while four became Major Hurricanes. 14 storms directly impacted land, causing destruction. The dates the conventionally delimit tropical cyclone activity are June 1- November 30. However, as shown by Hurricane Van when it formed in mid-December, tropical cyclone development can occur anytime of year. The season got off to a late start, with no activity in June. Hurricane Andrea formed on July 3, and the season ended late as well with Hurricane Van dissipating on December 17. The strongest storm was Hurricane Erin, which developed in late July and lasted into early August. It was powerful Category 4 Hurricane that rapidly intensified in the Caribbean before hitting the ill-prepared country of Haiti at peak strength, which was an absolutely devastating blow, becoming the costliest and deadliest hurricane of the season. It cost $30 billion dollars and 1,300 deaths. Hurricane Andrea swept through Cuba at peak strength, before passing between the western Bahamas and Florida. It was the strongest storm for Cuba since 2017 when Hurricane Lee passed to the south, and west. In November, damage was worsened in Hispaniola by Tropical Storm Rebekah, which crippled Haiti, causing and additional 100 deaths and $1 billion dollars. The state of North Carolina took two consecutive hits by Subtropical Storm Lorenzo, and Tropical Storm Melissa in September. Hurricane Nestor passed by Bermuda as a Category 4 hurricane, causing moderate damages, while Hurricane Tanya made landfall in the county as a Category 1 Hurricane, causing more damage. In the month of August, both Hurricane Gabrielle and Humberto affected the Bahamas as category 1 hurricanes. Gabrielle scrapped the eastern side of the archipelago, while Humberto formed near Puerto Rico, impacting the island as a tropical storm, before moving straight into the Bahamas as a Category 1. Both hurricanes amounted to $800,000,000 USD, and killed 47 people. Tropical Storm Olga landfalled in Louisiana in October, becoming only the eight storm ever to srike the state in that month. A disorganised Tropical Storm Sebastian moved into southern Florida, causing minimal damage, but added on to the effects caused by all the storms that had also affected the state. Tropical Storm Fernand moved into Mississippi, causing a flooding event in that state, which killed 22 people and caused $100 million dollars in damages. The 2019 season was very active, due to a weak La Nina. Several storms stayed out to sea, due to a moderately favorable Main Development Region (MDR). It was the third most active season on record, only behind 2005 and 2016. The activity in this season was intense. Once the season began, the rate in which storms formed was quick, with 5 storms developing in July alone. Seasonal forecasts called for an active season, but all fell short of the 20 named storms that occurred, with predictions generally calling for 15-18 named storms. This season was also only the third season to use the "V" name; only 2005 and 2016 also reached that name. Along with this, it was the first time "Van" was used to name a tropical cyclone in the Atlantic basin Overview ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2017 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/07/2017 till:10/07/2017 color:C2 text:Andrea from:07/07/2017 till:11/07/2017 color:TS text:Barry from:12/07/2017 till:18/07/2017 color:TS text:Chantal from:19/07/2017 till:21/07/2017 color:TS text:Dorian from:30/07/2017 till:08/08/2017 color:C4 text:Erin from:03/08/2017 till:07/08/2017 color:TS text:Fernand from:10/08/2017 till:17/08/2017 color:C1 text:Gabrielle from:15/08/2017 till:16/08/2017 color:TD text:Eight from:18/08/2017 till:21/08/2017 color:TD text:Nine from:23/08/2017 till:29/08/2017 color:C1 text:Humberto barset:break from:04/09/2017 till:12/09/2017 color:C3 text:Imelda from:10/09/2017 till:15/09/2017 color:C1 text:Jerry from:13/09/2017 till:15/09/2017 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:17/09/2017 till:19/09/2017 color:TD text:Karen from:17/09/2017 till:20/09/2017 color:TS text:Lorenzo (SS) from:22/09/2017 till:29/09/2017 color:TS text:Melissa from:01/10/2017 till:13/10/2017 color:C4 text:Nestor from:11/10/2017 till:14/10/2017 color:TS text:Olga from:17/10/2017 till:23/10/2017 color:C1 text:Pablo from:29/10/2017 till:02/11/2017 color:TS text:Rebekah from:11/11/2017 till:17/11/2017 color:TS text:Sebastian barset:break from:19/11/2017 till:26/11/2017 color:C3 text:Tanya from:12/12/2017 till:17/12/2017 color:C1 text:Van bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December July After a quiet June, a tropical depression developed developed on July 3. It became Tropical Storm Andrea later that same day, and the next day passed west of Jamaica becoming Hurricane Andrea, and on July 5 rapidly became a Category 2 Hurricane before landfalling in Central Cuba, causing some severe damage, but little death. It exited the nation early on July 6, passing to the east of Miami, Florida as a Category 1 Hurricane, bringing rain to the city, causing flooding. Power outages occurred throughout eastern Florida that day, as well as wind damage and storm surge in the western Bahamas. Through the rest of its life span, it steadily weakened, and on July 10, became an extratropical system. On July 7, a tropical wave developed into a tropical depression in the Bay of Campeche. The storm moved north-north west for the next few days becoming Tropical Storm Barry, before finally peaking and making landfall in central Florida on July 10. causing minimal damage. Some flooding occurred as it paased through. It sped out of Florida, before becoming extratropical on July 11. A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa, and moved throughout the ocean until developing into a tropical depression on July 12, and a day later, Tropical Storm Chantal. Chantal moved northwest, before turning southwest, making a spike like track. It then turned northeast, and then east, before dissipating. It caused no damage. The day after Chantal dissipated, Tropical Storm Dorian developed far east of the Lesser Antilles, and did little strengthening as it moved west and fought a very hostile environment. Dorian eventually dissipated to the east of Martinique, causing no damage. Just over a week afterwards, a Tropical Depression developed east of the Lesser Antilles. It moved west, and became Tropical Storm Erin shortly after. Erin continued into August, passing through Grenada as a strong tropical storm, becoming Hurricane Erin shortly after its passage through the region. It began to rapidly intensify, and on August 4, peaked, and later that same day, made its cataclysmic landfall in Haiti. Utter devastation occurred. The storm was weakened to a weak Category 3 Hurricane by the island, and then passed through the Turks and Caicos islands as a Category 2, then continued northeast out to sea, weakening as it did so. On August 8, the storm became extratropical. August Erin lasted for the first eight days of August. However, the first storm to develop in the month was Tropical Storm Fernand. ''' A tropical wave developed into a depression on August 3, south of the Cayman Islands , or northeast of Honduras. The storm quickly intensified into a tropical storm, passing through the Yucatan Channel on the 4th. It peaked on the 5th, and landfalled just before midnight in Mississippi. It caused some flooding, before dissipating on August 7. A tropical depression formed north of Puerto Rico on August 10, quickly intensifying into Tropical Storm Gabrielle. The storm moved northwest, before turning west. On August 12, it became '''Hurricane Gabrielle. The storm peaked, and then moved into the Bahamas on August 13. It began to weaken as it moved through. It caused some damage. It moved out to sea, weakening and dissipating on August 17. On August 15, hundreds of miles away from Gabrielle, Tropical Depression Eight '''formed in the Bay of Campeche. The storm did little strengthening, before landfalling south of Tampico, Mexico. It curved north inland and quickly dissipated on early August 16. '''Tropical Depression Nine '''developed southwest of Bermuda on August 18. It hardly strengthened as it moved west. On July 20, the storm made landfall in North Carolina, causing minimal damage. It dissipated quickly on July 21. A tropical wave developed into a tropical depression on August 23. It quickly became Tropical Storm Humberto. Humberto moved into Puerto Rico as a tropical storm, and then scraped Hispaniola, before strengthening into '''Hurricane Humberto '''on August 25. It moved through the Bahamas, adding to damage caused by Hurricane Gabrielle. In the end, Humberto was more destructive than Gabrielle. Humberto moved out to sea, eventually dissipating south of Nova Scotia on August 29. September On September 4, a tropical wave became a tropical depression over Cape Verde. The next day, it became Tropical Storm Imelda. The storm continued to move out to sea, and became '''Hurricane Imelda. It peaked as a Category 3 Hurricane in open sea, before striking the Azores as a weak tropical storm, before becoming extratropical and striking the UK. A tropical depression developed near Cape Verde on July 10, and moved out to sea, becoming a tropical storm, then Hurricane Jerry before weakning and dissipating on July 15. On July 13, Tropical Storm Karen developed north of the Virgin Islands It continued west and weakened while doing so, eventually opening up on July 15. The storm redeveloped as a tropical depression on July 17, and moved northwest without strengthening. Karen dissipated for the last time on July 19. A low pressure moved off South Carolina, and on July 17, it developed into a subtropical depression, and later that day, became Subtropical Storm Lorenzo. It slowly moved north towards North Carolina. On July 19, it peaked, and later just night, made landfall in between Atlantic Beach and Wilmington, causing moderate damage before dissipating in Virginia. Just two days later, a tropical depression developed off Florida. This depression quickly became Tropical Storm Melissa and began moving towards North Carolina. It moved extremely slowly, but shear inhibited intensification. After almost a week, on July 28, Melissa made landfall in almost the same location as Lorenzo. It caused some severe damage, and dissipated in northern Virginia. October A tropical depression developed east of the Lesser Antilles, and eventually a tropical storm while moving northwest, and then became Hurricane Nestor and continued to move out to sea, becoming a major hurricane east of Bermuda. It peaked as a Category 4 on October 9, and then began to move northeast out to sea, and began to weaken quickly. On October 13, the storm became extratropical, and went on to impact the United Kingdom as a weak system. A tropical depression developed in the Bay of Campeche and quickly became Tropical Storm Olga, and then peaked before landfalling in Louisiana on October 13, and dissipating in Tennessee the next day. A tropical storm developed north of Puerto Rico. It moved West, then turned northwest, then north again. On October 19, became Hurricane Pablo. It peaked the next day, before moving out to sea, and eventually and then dissipating south of Newfoundland on October 23. A tropical depression developed on October 29 in the eastern Caribbean. On October 31, it became Tropical Storm Rebekah. Later that day, it made a devastating landfall on Hispaniola, a region still reeling from Hurricane Erin. It continued into November, and dissipated on November 2. November and December A tropical depression developed near the Cayman Islands, and became Tropical Storm Sebastian shortly thereafter. It moved through the Yucatan Channel and strengthened to near hurricane strength before landfalling in South Florida, and moved out to sea and became extratropical soon after. A tropical depression developed in the eastern Caribbean, and quickly strengthened into a tropical storm. It moved into Puerto Rico as Hurricane Tanya and then moved out to sea and became a Category 3 hurricane, and then moved into Bermuda as a Category 1 hurricane causing major damage. The storm then quickly became extratropical. In early December, a tropical storm developed in the open Atlantic, and became Hurricane Van, and then became extratropical, putting an end to the 2019 season. Storms Hurricane Andrea On July 1, a tropical wave began to rapidly develop in the eastern Caribbean Sea. The National Hurricane Center (NHC), began to monitor it for a small chance of development. It was initially considered in an unfavorable environment. However, conditions began to improve for the wave, and it continued to move west. It began to organize better, and was designated Invest 90-L, as it was the first invest to be designated. A greater increase in convection early on July 2 called for a "Medium" chance for development. The governments of Jamaica and Cuba began to eye the system. Convective bursts continued throughout the night, and early on July 3, Tropical Depression One formed. The first advisories were issued on it at 5:00 AM EDT. Jamaica issued tropical storm warnings and watches for the entire island. Early in the afternoon, Hurricane Hunter aircraft detected 35kt winds in One, thus giving it an upgrade to Tropical Storm Andrea. Andrea continued to intensify very quickly throughout that day, and was expected to reach hurricane status soon. Experts warned that Andrea's intensification could be rapid and deadly. The storm, located south of Jamaica, began to turn northwestward, and looked that it would hit Cuba. Cuba issued Hurricane Warnings for its southern coast. Overnight, Andrea reached 70 mph, making it almost a hurricane. However the next day, July 4, it began to fluctuate in strength, with Hurricane Hunters reporting sudden and irregular jumps in wind speed and pressure. However, late that evening, they detected a steady strengthening. Eventually, they discovered 65kt winds, and the NHC upgraded Andrea to a Hurricane. On July 5, while post July 4th celebrations were occurring, Andrea was making its way towards Cuba, and was rapidly intensifying. It passed west of of Jamaica, causing limted damage there, and then was on its way to landfall. As the first bands reached Cuba, the Governor of Florida issued a state of emergency for the southern area. Andrea suddenly intensified into a Category 2 Hurricane before landfall. At midday, Andrea made landfall in Cuba, causing intense damage to the region. Trees were uprooted and fell onto roads, cars, and homes, killing people. Massive flooding ensued, but no one was on the roads at the time. Houses got flooded with storm surge water, which was as high as 7 feet. By sunrise on July 6, the storm had left Cuba, but now was predicted to move through the Bahamas, very close to Florida, with the potential of landfall. It was a Category 1 at this point, but was still expected to be dangerous. It passed very close to Miami in the early morning hours. Several businesses were forced to shut down, and the city of Miami was under lockdown. As winds blew through the city, trees fell, but the main issue was the heavy, persistent rain. Flooding caused water to cover the streets, and houses began to flood as well. Some people driving (against the lockdown rules) were washed away by the raging storm surge. In the Bahamas, people felt similar effects, but a worse storm surge problem. Several houses were flooded by storm surge. The storm was weakening, however. By that evening, it had passed through the Bahamas and out to sea, and had weakened to a tropical storm. It spent the next few days slowly weakening in the Atlantic, as it entered cooler water. The storm was causing rip currents along the east coast. It eventually turned extratropical on July 10, and the extratropical system effected the U.K. a week later. The aftermath in Cuba was hard. U.S. President Donald Trump sent aid to the nation of Cuba, which was way harder hit than the U.S. He ordered the Red Cross to southern Florida, which helped in the relief efforts there. In the end, Andrea caused $188,000,000 in damages, and killed 19 people. Tropical Storm Barry A cluster of thunderstorms had developed along the Yucatan Peninsula. It moved over water within a few hours and began to rapidly develop, with the NHC noting it for a Medium chance of development. On July 6, it continued to organize, but was dumping flooding rains in Mexico, which was causing major problems for the country. As the NHC continued to monitor it, they sent out a reconnaissance aircraft, which found the storm was developing a circulation. It was designated'' Invest 91-L that day, and was given a high chance of development. The slow moving storm was still drenching Mexico. Shortly after sunrise on July 7, recon found a circulation had formed, and the NHC issued the first advisory on ''Tropical Depression Two. ''The storm initially moved northwest, hardly strengthening as it did so. Then it was moving north-northwest. The storm still wouldn't intensify, until it turned to the northeast on July 8, where it became ''Tropical Storm Barry located far south of Louisiana. The NHC predicted the storm would landfall in Florida, a location that had just experienced the effects of Hurricane Andrea. Watches and Warnings were issued as the storm continued to inch towards the state. A state of emergency was issued, and the Mayor of Tampa, which seemed directly in the path, declared the government and businesses will be shut down from 7:00 AM July 9 through 7:00 AM July 11. Along the gulf coast, beaches were shut down as strong rip currents almost killed 10 different people in the gulf states. The next morning, conditions began to deteriorate in Florida. Barry's first rain bands were pounding Florida with rain, and flooding was beginning. Barry continued to close in on the state, and winds began to knock out power. At 12:00 PM, Barry hit its peak of 65 mph. The flooding only increased, flooding several homes, and winds were knocking down trees. It passed just south of Apalachicola at 5:00 PM, and finally made landfall just east of that location at 6:30 P.M. People described the storm as "awful." Tornadoes began to form, and tore through towns. Widespread damage from tornadoes killed 2 people. It then passed through northern Florida which caused more flooding problems. It began moving very slowly, and remained on land most of July 10, and yet didn't weaken to a tropical storm, most likely due to the Brown Ocean Effect. It eventually moved off land, where it rapidly beagn to turn extratropical, and on early July 11, Barry became extratropical, and its extratropical remnants went on to impact Bermuda. Barry was a relatively minor storm, killing 6 people and causing $899,000 dollars in damages. Tropical Storm Chantal A weak tropical wave emerged from Africa on July 10, and moved through the Cape Verde islands, bringing heavy rain and flooding to the region. However, no one was hurt or dead. The wave started to move northwest and began to organize better, and the NHC noted it for a small chance of development, but then began to intensify quicker than expected, and the NHC had trouble keeping up with its rapid development. It was given a high chance on the morning of July 12, and hours later, satellite confirmed that Tropical Depression Three had developed in the Main Development Region (MDR) of the Atlantic ocean. The storm began to turn northwest, and began to strengthen. The storm then turned west, then southwest, under influence from a high pressure system. This created a spike like movement in its track. As it continued moving southwest, it strengthened, because it was entering warmer water. It reached its peak, as a 70 mph storm, with it forecast to become a hurricane. However, it failed to do this, after it began to turn northwest, then north, and began to slowly weaken. After turning northeast, it began its extratropical transition, which was completed on July 18, after nearly a week of meandering around. In the end, Chantal was responsible for 1 death and no damage. Tropical Storm Dorian A very weak tropical wave moved off the African coast on late July 16. It was not encountering favorable conditions, so the NHC initially ignored it. However, during the early morning hours of July 17, the wave became more organized, and the NHC issued a Tropical Weather Outlook (TWO) giving it a 10% chance of development over the next 48 hours. The wave fluctuated with intensity and often lost convection. However, it got into more favorable water, in which in began to gain sustained convection. On July 18, the NHC upped their development chances to "Medium", with a 50% chance of development within 48 hours. Throughout that day, more model runs began to show that it would become a storm. Most showed a short lived depression or storm, and the least reliable showed a hurricane in the Caribbean, despite not so favorable conditions there. On early July 19, the NHC upped the chances to "High", with a 90% chance of development. At 5:00 AM EDT, an advisory was issued on Tropical Depression Four. '' It was very disorganized, but had enough characteristics to be classified. Within hours, reconnaissance aircraft showed a strengthening of winds to 35kt, or 40 mph. With that, Four was upgraded to ''Tropical Storm Dorian. '' Dorian remained very weak as it continued to the west. On July 20, the storm reached its peak strength of 45 mph. However, it remained that strength for the next several hours. It was a very stable storm. Late in the night, it began to encounter very strong shear. It began to collapse and weaken dramatically. The storm was predicted to be a remnant low before it reached the Caribbean. People in the Lesser Antilles were told to remain alert just in case, but were told there should be no threat. It weakened to a Tropical Depression in the early morning hours of July 21, and quickly was declared a remnant low soon after words. Its remnants went to cause heavy rain in the Lesser Antilles. In total, Dorain killed 2 people due to rip currents, and it was responsible for no major damage. Hurricane Erin A tropical wave moved off of Africa on July 26. It was already relatively strong as it passed through the Cape Verde islands. The wave continued to move west, and the NHC noted it for a low chance of development. However, the wave only became stronger as the day went on. As it began to move further, the NHC gave it a medium chance. By July 29, the NHC gave the invest a 90% chance of development as it was located east of the Lesser Antilles. Hurricane Hunters flew into the system the next day and found the system had a closed circulation, and deep persistent convection. The wave was declared ''Tropical Depression Five. Five was moving east, and was expected to become a Tropical Storm very quickly. Sure enough, the depression strenghened into Tropical Storm Erin about 6 hours later. Early the next day, the storm landfalled in the island of Grenada, causing some damage, but none that was extremely severe. One person died due to a falling tree. After moving off the island, the storm continued to strenghen. On August 1, Erin became a Category 1 Hurricane far to the southeast of Puerto Rico. Hurricane Warnings were hoisted for Haiti, the Dominican Republic, and parts of Jamaica. Erin continued to move west. Models began to show Erin becoming a Category 3/4 Hurricane, which casued great concern for the nation of Haiti. It would not be able to handle a very strong storm like this. On August 2, the storm was beginning a rapid intensification phase. Many leaders were stating essentially the same thing: "This will be an extreme disaster for the nation of Haiti." On August 3, Erin moved slightly southwest, and rapidly intensified into a Category 3 Hurricane by that evening, the first major hurricane of the year. However, it was still continuing to strengthen. At this point, Erin was moving Northwest and curving north. The large systems outer bands were beginning to approach Hispaniola. All evacuations needed to be done. Early on August 4, Erin became a Category 4 hurricane, with winds of 130 mph. The outer bands were pounding Haiti. Flash flooding and mudslides had already begun, injuring and killing people. Trees had fallen into houses, killing people. The storm surge was already coming up to about 7- 8 feet, and was expected to be up to 15 feet. Haiti was not prepared for a disaster like this.Erin then strengthened to 150 mph, with a pressure of 938 mbars, and landfalled in eastern Haiti. Houses were utterly destroyed. The massive storm surge flooded entire towns, while winds ripped apart houses. The devastation left some places unrecognizable. One survivor said, "I was sure I was going to die...the hurricane was ripping apart my house." Erin was weakened to a Category 3 by the rocky terrain of Hispaniola, and re emerged into the Atlantic as a Category 2 hurricane. The storm turned northeast. It continued that way for the next four days, causing rip current issues for the eastern United States. As it passed southeast of Bermuda as a Category 1 hurricane, it casued some rain and strong rip currents. Shortly after it weakened to a tropical storm, and then turned extratropical. Erin was the worst hurricane for Haiti since Hurricane Matthew of 2016. The storm killed more than 1,300 people in the island, and damage totals were $30 billion dollars. Relief efforts from nations all around the world began. However, this would mean nothing as months later Tropical Storm Rebekah would cripple the devastated nation. Tropical Storm Fernand Hurricane Gabrielle Tropical Depression Eight Tropical Depression Nine Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Imelda Hurricane Jerry Tropical Storm Karen Subtropical Storm Lorenzo Tropical Storm Melissa Hurricane Nestor Tropical Storm Olga Hurricane Pablo Tropical Storm Rebekah Tropical Storm Sebastian Hurricane Tanya Hurricane Van Naming Season Effects Category:Brickcraft1 Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons